The treatment of wood and wood products to impart one or more desirable properties to the wood, such as resistance to microbial attack, by impregnation of the wood with a treating agent dissolved in a carrier is an old and well established art. Many wood products for use in industrial applications have been impregnated with a petroleum oil as the carrier for the agents. Water has been employed as the carrier for water soluble copper salts and organic solvents such as methylene chloride and liquid petroleum gases have been employed as carriers for many agents. The use of water and organic solvents has become more widely employed in recent years as the power companies have gone to natural appearing poles and poles that can be painted. Similarly dimensional lumber has been treated with agents from water and organic solvents as in many situations paint or other finishes are desirably applied. However, each of these latter treatments suffers from the disadvantages that as the water or solvent (carrier) is removed from the wood the treating agent and wood exudates are brought to the surface. These surface deposits have conventionally been removed by brushing the wood after treatment. It would therefore be advantageous if a process could be provided which would not require the after-treatment brushing.